Hora del Baño
by Mya Fanfiction
Summary: Cuando Vegeta regresa de entrenar, todo lo que tiene en mente es una ducha y a Bulma. Pero cuando se dirige al baño, ella y un Trunks de dos años ya están allí y hacen que se les una! Divertido, TIERNO y romántico. Establecido tras la destrucción de Cell. Traducción Oficial de "Bath Time", de Gohan's Onna2


**Hora del Baño**

Por:** Gohan's Onna2**

NA: ¡Hola a todos! Solo pensé en escribir una historia corta y adorable. ¡Me levanté una mañana y se me ocurrió ésta así que sólo tuve que escribirla! ¡Disfrútenla!

NT: Como siempre, todo el mérito es para la autora. Yo sólo me lo traje para este lado con su permiso.

**Link al original: fanfiction(punto)net /s/2599847**

* * *

Vegeta presionó el botón verde que abría la puerta corrediza y entró en la habitación poco iluminada. Echó un vistazo alrededor y sus ojos se enfocaron en cosas que no estaban allí hace unos años. Una cama más grande, sábanas y mantas diferentes. El color de la habitación había cambiado de femenino a neutral. Bulma le había dicho que lo hacía para que no se sintiera raro o insultado viviendo entre rosa y lavanda.

Una de las dos ventanas estaba abierta; las cortinas blancas desatadas habían sido recogidas hacia un lado y se ondulaban por el viento frío de la noche contra las paredes.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a una de las cortinas que estaba enredada. La observó por un momento antes de acercarse y desatarla del corralito de su hijo.

Sus dedos tocaron el material plástico color azul y miró dentro de la prisión amortiguada. Había juguetes rellenos por todos lados, un biberón descartado por la mitad, y probablemente frío, y una mantita color azul en una esquina.

Vegeta se inclinó y cogió el biberón, el cual como había adivinado estaba frío. Lo miró con repugnancia antes de colocarlo del lado de la cama de Bulma para que ella pudiera deshacerse de él más tarde. A veces era tan distraída que apenas notaba que un biberón había estado ahí por días. Un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza y esperó que ella nunca hubiese alimentado al hijo de ambos con uno de esas cosas viejas y frías.

Se sentó del lado de su cama con un suspiro profundo y comenzó el proceso de desvestirse. No había entrenado muy duro ese día pero estaba adolorido en algunas partes de su cuerpo como si lo hubiera hecho. Masajeó los músculos de su brazo derecho un momento para aliviar el dolor y después usó ambas manos para frotarse los hombros y cuello para quitarse los nudos.

Con los ojos cerrados, dejó su barbilla descansar sobre su pecho mientras su mano izquierda continuaba masajeando su cuello cuando oyó una risilla. Abrió sus ojos cansados y miró hacia arriba notando por primera vez que la puerta del baño estaba ligeramente entreabierta y la luz encendida. Arrugó el entrecejo cuando oyó otra risilla, ahora infantil y después una femenina mucho más ligera.

Bulma.

Unos segundos después escuchó el sonido familiar producido por el agua en la enorme bañera de ambos. Memorias gratas de esa bañera pasaron por su mente y sonrió ante los recuerdos de él sentado entre sus piernas mientras ella masajeaba su cuello, hombros y espalda después de días muy duros de entrenamiento. Lo que normalmente sucedía después de eso era memorable también.

Se quitó el resto de la ropa más rápido de lo que había planeado originalmente, lanzó por accidente contra la pared, y al otro lado de la habitación, las zapatillas deportivas. Esperó que no lo notara. Quería tomarla por sorpresa.

Mientras tomaba una de las tantas toallas que yacían sobre el mesón de cambio de pañales de Trunks, pasaron por su mente pensamientos lascivos y sonrió. Envolvió la tela grande y esponjosa alrededor de su cintura desnuda aún con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras empujaba la puerta.

El vapor caliente lo bombardeó al instante, pero no tanto como la imagen de la mujer desnuda y reclinada en la lujosa bañera… con Trunks en su regazo.

Parpadeó, los pensamientos acalorados murieron al ver a su hijo de dos años chapoteando como loco en el agua. Bulma no lo había notado todavía y estaba sonriendo por las bufonadas del niño, que hacía caras y salpicaba vigorosamente ante la sensación del agua tibia.

Vegeta no se dio cuenta de que emitió un sonido cuando Trunks hizo un gran chapoteo y los empapó por completo.

Ambos chisporrotearon y Trunks comenzó a hacer alboroto porque el agua se le había metido en los ojos y no podía ver.

Al parecer debió reírse o algo porque Bulma volteó hacia su dirección cubriendo por instinto su generoso pecho lo mejor que pudo con su única mano libre. Su rostro ya se había tornado atractivamente rosa ante el pensamiento de alguien irrumpiendo pero cuando vio que era él, de inmediato se relajó y se descubrió.

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen de su mano pequeña intentando cubrirla. No había funcionado del todo bien. A menos no desde que Trunks nació.

—¿Vegeta, qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó regresando su atención al niño que había comenzado a llorar porque todavía no podía ver. Hacía sonidos para hacerlo callar mientras le daba la vuelta para tenerlo de frente y enjugar sus hermosos ojos azules con los dedos tan delicadamente como podía. Trunks chapoteó algo más en el agua mientras se alejaba de ella y soltaba una risa tonta. Bulma notó que era porque había visto a su padre parado en la puerta.

Pateó y roció agua por todas partes haciendo que Bulma chisporroteara otra vez mientras él continuaba mostrando su felicidad por ver a su padre.

—¡Papá!

Vegeta arrugó el entrecejo y continuó de pie. Ignoró a su hijo y recorrió con la mirada de una manera muy apreciativa a la mujer en la bañera. Luego miró al niño. —¿Qué hace él aquí?

Bulma lo miró furiosa y cerró los ojos mientras olfateaba arrogantemente. Abrazó a Trunks casi sofocándolo entre sus pechos. —No lo sé, Vegeta. Quizá necesitaba un baño y quizá yo también así que maté dos pájaros de un tiro ¿No te parece?

Vegeta volteó los ojos y movió la mano en dirección a ellos. —Lo estás matando, mujer.

Lo vio furiosa por un momento y después miró hacia abajo para darse cuenta de que Trunks estaba luchando por liberarse de su abrazo. Su rostro ardía mientras lo separaba de ella, se disculpó profusamente. —Oh Trunks, bebé lo siento. Mami lo siente cariño ¿Me perdonas?

Trunks se veía tan molesto como podía un niño de dos años. —¡Mami, no _respidaba_!

Bulma asintió y acarició la pequeña cabellera lavanda de su hijo. —Lo sé y lo siento tanto ¿Me perdonas?

Trunks la miró furioso y Vegeta luchó por contener la risa. El niño se veía algo malvado.

—Te _peddono_. ¡Papá _enta_!

El comportamiento de Trunks cambió y rió chapoteando un poco. —¡Papá ven! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Bulma observó a su hijo y luego al hombre que continuaba parado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su ancho pecho. Había notado la toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura desde hace rato y sus ojos lo absorbieron por un momento antes de ver hacia arriba y darse cuenta de que él lo hacía también.

—¿Vegeta, quieres acompañarnos?

Él bufó. —Por favor. Ese mocoso contaminó el agua al momento de entrar ¿Has visto lo sucio que se pone? Creo que no.

Bulma hizo un puchero. —Pero yo lo enjuagué antes de ponerlo en el agua. No me gustaría estar en la misma agua que él si no, Vegeta.

—¡Papá ven _ahoda_!

Bulma lo hizo callar. —Quédate tranquilo un momento Trunks ¿Le puedes hacer ese favor a mamá?

El niño pateó el agua en frustración golpeando a su madre accidentalmente en el estómago. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y aspiró aire tan pronto como pudo porque su hijo la había golpeado justo en el diafragma y sacado el aire. Sabía que iba a ser incapaz de respirar por unos segundos.

Vegeta la observó preocupado, vio como trataba de respirar y Trunks seguía pateando y lanzando manotazos a todas partes. Finalmente, frunció el ceño y se acercó a la bañera donde separó a su hijo chillón de la mujer en la bañera. Ella lo miró agradecida mientras ponía su mano, ahora libre, sobre su pecho y lograba por fin llevar aire a sus pulmones.

Al mismo tiempo Vegeta observó a su hijo sosteniéndolo a un brazo de distancia. Luchó contra el impulso de zarandearlo pero recordó lo que había pasado cuando lo hizo la primera y única vez hace ya dos meses. Bulma le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza y gritó tanto que sus tímpanos terminaron perforados.

Trunks milagrosamente dejó de gritar y armar berrinche en el momento en el que su padre lo levantó. Se movió entre sus brazos y extendió sus manos gorditas para que éste lo sostuviera más cerca. El hombre miró al niño con repugnancia y le sacó la lengua.

Trunks estalló en risas. —¡Papá es _divetido,_ mami! ¡_Mida_!

Vegeta amplió los ojos y metió la lengua antes de que Bulma tuviera oportunidad de ver lo que había hecho. Ella le sonreía apreciativamente mientras masajeaba el punto rojo en su abdomen ligeramente esculpido.

—Gracias, Vegeta —dijo con gentileza levantando los brazos para recuperar a Trunks—. Se está haciendo demasiado fuerte para mí, ¿Lo sabías?

Vegeta observó al niño compitiendo por su atención, aun estirando los brazos para que lo sostuviera más de cerca. Le dio otra mirada asqueada al niño. —Te estás imaginando cosas, mujer. No es más que un bebé, como siempre me dices.

—¡Yo bebé!

Vegeta sacudió la cabeza mientras le regresaba el niño a su madre. Éste al instante comenzó a gritar, llorar y patear en los brazos de Bulma y ella hizo una mueca de dolor cuando le golpeó la mejilla.

La mirada horrorizada de Vegeta casi correspondió al dolor y Bulma tuvo que admitir. —¡Vegeta por favor toma a Trunks! ¡De verdad te quiere!

Bulma se preguntó unos segundos después si había sido una buena idea cuando vio la mirada asesina de Vegeta. ¿De verdad era tan protector con ella? ¿Incluso de su propio hijo?

—Está bien Vegeta. Él no representa ningún riesgo. Sólo quería estar contigo.

Vegeta vio furioso a su hijo e ignoró a Bulma quien se acariciaba la mejilla. —¡Trunks mira lo que le hiciste a tu madre! ¡La lastimaste!

El labio inferior del niño comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se aguaron.

El príncipe vio a Bulma inclinarse hacia adelante para cerrar la llave del agua la cual estaba haciéndose un poco alta. Trunks continuó luciendo como si iba a llorar y él no tenía idea de qué hacer. Miró a su mujer buscando consejo.

—Mécelo o acércalo a ti Vegeta. No le gusta que lo sostengas tan lejos —dijo moviendo su quijada de un lado al otro con la mano—. Ay, ese pequeño bribón.

Vegeta no quería hacer eso de "mecer" o acunar a Trunks. Ya estaba mojándose con agua fría los brazos y se sentía como una asquerosa goma anti-resbalante. Lo molestaba como nada nunca lo había hecho.

—Bulma tómalo. Yo no sé cómo "mecerlo".

Ella suspiró y estiró los brazos de nuevo. Trunks comenzó a inquietarse incluso antes de estar en sus brazos y el gemido agudo que soltó cuando los dedos de su madre tocaron su espalda hizo timbrar los oídos de Vegeta, fue suficiente para que el Saiyajin quisiera lanzarlo contra la pared.

Bulma le dijo enojada al hombre. —¿Puedes sostenerlo, Vegeta? Sólo ven aquí y tomaremos un baño juntos.

Trunks se tranquilizó instantáneamente pero aun haciéndole un mohín a su padre.

—Papá báñate. ¡Sucio! —Comenzó a retorcerse en sus brazos.

Bulma no pudo evitar reír. Cubrió su boca para intentar ocultar la risa pero Vegeta la escuchó y gruñó. Ésta aumentó cuando Vegeta miró a su hijo con malicia y dijo con voz mortífera. —No Trunks, tu papá no está sucio. Tú estás sucio y eres un niño muy malo.

Los hombros de Vegeta cayeron. _Oh Genial. No de nuevo _pensó_. _El pequeño en sus brazos iba a llorar otra vez. Trunks abrió la boca para gritar y su padre entró en pánico. Sus pobres oídos, ¡No sería capaz de oír por una semana!

—¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¿Trunks, verdad que eres un buen niño? ¿Vas a llorar otra vez y lastimar mis oídos? No… ¡Eres un gran niño!

Bulma iba a morir. Parecía que Vegeta estaba bailando sobre carbón caliente, estaba tan aterrado de que Trunks lo dejara sordo. No podía respirar de lo fuerte que estaba riendo.

—Sí, Trunks —ella rió sofocada—. Eres un niño muy bueno, —continuó riendo— ¿Por qué no haces entrar a papi, eh?

Vegeta le tiró dagas con los ojos. ¡Maldita sea toda la situación!

Bulma volteó los ojos. —Ay Vegeta. No morirás. Incluso te lavaré la espalda. —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Se espabiló visiblemente. Miró a Trunks y le dijo severo. —Ahora escúchame. Te regresaré con tu madre y vas a ser bueno. Entraré si te comportas ¿Entiendes?

Trunks balbuceó. —¡_Enta_ papá! ¡Mami limpia a papá!

El rostro de Bulma se enrojeció y notó con una pequeña risa que el de él también. Amaba verlo ruborizarse, se veía tan adorable.

Vegeta puso a Trunks nuevamente en los brazos de su madre murmurando sobre los mocosos y su extraño sentido del oído.

Bulma apretó al niño contra su pecho y lo arrulló. Éstos; Sin embargo, se detuvieron cuando Vegeta se quitó la gran toalla alrededor de la cintura y la colocó en el gancho dorado atornillado a la pared de mosaicos.

Ella le dio una sonrisa apreciativa mientras entraba a la bañera y se sentaba a su lado. Lo examinó mientras se arrimaba y arrecostaba a él, quería estar cerca del padre de su hijo. Él la miró molesto por su serpenteo y ella le plantó un beso en sus labios insospechados.

Un segundo después, Trunks estaba dando palmadas en su regazo. Reía, balbuceaba y hacía cualquier cantidad de sonidos mientras se lanzaba sobre su padre. —¡Papá!

Vegeta intentó quitarse al enano de encima pero no tuvo mucha suerte. ¡El pequeño bribón era más fuerte de lo que pensaba!

—Ay Vegeta. Desearía tener una cámara. Se ven tan adorables.

Un gruñido de advertencia vino de lo más profundo de su pecho y Trunks rió por lo que sintió en su mejilla por lo que demandó:

—¡_Ota_ vez papá! ¡Siente _divetido_!

Vegeta miró a su hijo quien reía tan fuerte que tenía que doler. Estaba enroscado a él y al parecer nunca lo iba a soltar.

—Toma. Lávale el pelo.

Vegeta agarró la botella amarilla con el dibujo de un osito. —¿Qué… diablos es esto?

Bulma vertió un poco de su propio champú en su mano y comenzó a lavarse el pelo. Vegeta ni siquiera había notado que ella había metido la cabeza bajo el agua.

—Es champú para bebés, Vegeta. No le quemará los ojos si le cae porque es pH balanceado. Puedes lavarle el cuerpo también.

Vegeta puso mala cara. —No quiero lavarle el pelo… menos lo demás.

Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a meterse bajo el agua. Vegeta miró fascinado su pelo (el cual le llagaba al hombro) flotando en el agua jabonosa. Estiró una mano para tocarlo.

—¡Papá lávame el pelo ya!

Vegeta miró a su hijo. —Mira Trunks. No quiero lavarte el pelo ¿Puedes hacerlo tú?

El niño puso mala cara y después saltó asustado a los brazos de su padre cuando Bulma reemergió del agua. Vegeta lo abrazó inconscientemente después del sobresalto y Trunks balbuceó feliz contra su pecho.

Bulma suspiró con los ojos cerrados. —Mmm...

Se sujetó a Vegeta un segundo después, prácticamente ronroneando. —¿Quieres que te ayude a lavarle el pelo, Vegeta? Entiendo que no estés seguro de cómo hacerlo.

Vegeta la miró fijamente. ¿Es que no le entendía? Él no quería.

—Ven —dijo tomando la botella amarilla que ahora estaba flotando en el agua. Abrió la tapa con su pulgar y vertió unas gotas en la palma de su mano. Luego lo miró—. Dame la mano.

Él estiró la mano inconscientemente y luego le frunció el ceño cuando ella vertió un poco también en su mano.

—Ahora podemos lavarle el pelo. Le encantará la atención. Es como el gatito de mi papá.

Vegeta observó atentamente como ella lavaba la mopita de pelo con una mano. Estaba atascado ahora, así que sabía que bien podría poner atención.

—Ahora inténtalo. Es como lavar el tuyo excepto que no es tanto y tienes que ser cuidadoso.

Vegeta miró a su hijo quien aún estaba acurrucado sobre su estómago, medio dormido. Movió su mano con champú para comenzar a lavar su pelo y notó con sorprendente claridad que su mano era más grande que la cabeza de su hijo. Trunks era tan pequeño… todavía era un bebé. Con razón Bulma siempre lo llamaba 'bebé' y le gritaba por hacer cosas que sólo los adultos serían capaces de hacer.

Ella sonrió alegremente mientras Vegeta comenzaba a lavar el pelo de su hijo. Era sorprendentemente tierno y parecía que de verdad estaba poniéndole atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Tuvo que admitir que estaba feliz de que ambos, ella y Trunks, lo hubiesen manipulado para que se metiera en la bañera. Vegeta rara vez participaba en "cosas de familia" y tenía que hacerlas ella sola. Él siempre estaba entrenando y ella ocupada con trabajo y el niño.

Había pocas ocasiones en donde Vegeta había pasado tiempo de calidad con ella y Trunks. algunas noches el niño estaba quisquilloso y lo llevaba a la cama con ella. Él nunca iba a dormir hasta tarde y cuando los veía, se acurrucaba en la cama con ellos y los abrazaba toda la noche.

Tenía que admitir que lo intentaba. No estaba acostumbrado a los niños y tampoco a ser delicado y gentil. Él solía ser capaz de patearle el culo a otros y hablar como quería, pero desde el nacimiento de Trunks ella se había asegurado de que cuidara su lengua y de que lo tratara delicadamente porque sólo era un bebé y no tenía músculos fuertes ni la estructura ósea que él tenía.

Trunks no sería capaz de soportar uno de sus ataques, por más pequeño que fuera. Ella sabía que era mitad Saiyajin pero no quería correr el riesgo de que se lastimara.

Bulma siguió observándolo. Se sorprendió cuando Vegeta jaló delicadamente al niño medio dormido de su estómago y dejó su mano derecha sostener su cabeza, cuello y hombros mientras lo agarraba y permitía flotar boca arriba. Su mano izquierda comenzó a recoger pequeños puñados de agua para sacarle el champú del pelo y una vez que terminó, permitió que el niño se acurrucara nuevamente sobre su estómago.

Bulma estaba conmovida y a punto de llorar. Se puso una mano en el corazón y siguió observando al par. Vegeta estaba casi estudiando a su hijo, goteando agua sobre su espalda una y otra vez. Trunks parecía estar dormido y eso no le molestaba ¿Qué se le había metido?

Ella aclaró su garganta para quitarse el nudo. —¿Ve-Vegeta… quieres que lo cargue?

Él la miró y después se encogió. —No, está bien. —Volvió a mirar a su hijo y colocó una mano sobre su espalda. Otra vez notó cuan pequeño era Trunks cuando su mano, con los dedos abiertos, la cubrió toda.

—¿Quieres que te lave el pelo? —Bulma preguntó un momento después, dejando que sus dedos trazaran el contorno muscular de su hombro.

Se volvió a encoger de hombros. —No importa mujer.

Ella le sonrió y besó el lugar donde sus dedos estuvieron. —Me encantaría que me dejaras hacerlo.

Él la miró de soslayo, casi inseguro. —Si tú insistes…

Ella asintió y sonrió perversamente. —Oh sí, insisto.

Lo hizo inclinarse lo suficiente sólo para poder meterse detrás de él. A él siempre le gustaba estar entre sus piernas, cualquiera que fuese el motivo, pero ella estaba feliz de obligarlo. Él se deshacía cuando lo hacía.

Bulma tomó una barra de jabón y comenzó el proceso de lavarlo. Sabía que sólo le había dicho que sería su pelo, pero le mintió. Ups.

Le lavó los hombros, el cuello, los brazos y tanto como pudo alcanzar de su espalda y pecho sin tener que inclinarse más. Después de terminar soltó el jabón en el agua y comenzó a masajear sus hombros.

Un gemido instantáneo que vino de él hizo que los dedos de sus pies se recogieran. Había aprendido hace mucho cómo trabajar sus músculos; tenía que ser fuerte y ejercer mucha presión. La fuerza en la parte superior de su cuerpo se había triplicado desde que lo había conocido y comenzado a darle masajes.

Trabajó los músculos de su cuello y después bajó por su columna, hasta que alcanzó la parte media de ésta que lo hizo arquearse. Hizo tal como ella esperaba y rió mientras él gruñía.

—Sabes que te gusta, Vegeta.

Masculló y se acomodó en ella, apoyando todo su peso. Si era a propósito o no, no estaba segura.

Ya estaba acostumbrada, de todas maneras, lidiaba con su gran peso casi todas las noches. Tenía la costumbre de caer sobre ella después del sexo, donde normalmente se quedaba hasta quedarse dormido. Y ahora, como en otras ocasiones, apoyó todo su peso en ella para que pudiera frotar sus hombros.

Después de unos largos minutos, comenzó a recoger puñados de aguas para enjuagar el jabón de su piel bronceada. Ella le murmuró al oído que se asegurara de que no le cayera jabón a Trunks en los ojos y agradeció no oír los gritos de su bebé, lo que significaba que Vegeta se había asegurado de que nada le pasara.

Comenzó el arduo proceso de humedecer su pelo, pero no pudo mojarlo tan bien como el de ella. Él rió entre dientes por el tiempo que le tomó hacerlo y no hizo absolutamente nada para ayudarla. De todas maneras ella fue quien lo sugirió.

Cuando su pelo finalmente estuvo aplastado (una vista interesante), Bulma vertió champú y comenzó a lavarlo por primera vez. Nunca había tenido el privilegio y estaba sorprendida de lo fácil que era. El pelo de Vegeta era mucho más suave de lo que parecía, por lo que se le hizo más sencillo.

Se tomó su tiempo, masajeó su cuero cabelludo con los dedos y después lo restregó con sus uñas. El gemido sonoro que soltó cuando ella comenzó a restregar su cabeza la hizo retorcerse y reír al mismo tiempo. No tenía idea de que a Vegeta le gustara que le rascaran. Sabía que se sentía bien cuando se lo hacía y se sentía aún mejor cuando lo hacía con el cabello mojado.

—Mmm... ¿Te gusta, Vegeta?

—Uuugggggghh...

Ella sonrió y le besó el hombro. —¿Estás listo para enjuagarte el pelo?

—No.

Ella soltó una risilla. —Bueno, se está haciendo algo tarde, Vegeta. Ya pasó la hora de dormir de Trunks y sé que te gusta levantarte temprano para entrenar. Si nos quedamos más tiempo no dormirás lo suficiente y estarás malhumorado.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla. —¿Por qué?

Ella sonrió y frotó sus senos resbalosos contra su espalda musculosa. —Tú sabes por qué.

Cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa retorcida aparecía en su rostro. —Hn.

Tomó a Trunks de su pecho tan delicadamente como pudo, se sorprendió cuando él no hizo un escándalo por haber sido separado de su padre. Simplemente se llevó el pulgar a la boca y la babeó mientras Vegeta metía la cabeza bajo el agua y se enjuagaba el jabón.

Bulma salió de la bañera, mientras el Príncipe Saiyajin terminaba de lavarse rápidamente, y se secó a ella y Trunks. El niño abrió sus ojitos azules sólo por un momento antes de comenzar a hacer escándalo, justo como ella había pensado.

Cuando Vegeta terminó de lavarse (en tiempo récord), Bulma y Trunks habían salido del baño. Frunció el ceño peguntándose a dónde habían ido cuando la oyó arrullando a su hijo en la habitación de al lado. Él sonrió y sacó el tapón de la bañera antes de desprender su toalla del gancho y comenzar a secarse.

Cuando terminó, enrolló su toalla alrededor de la cintura y regresó a la habitación. Bulma acababa de terminar de vestir a su hijo y estaba saliendo para ponerlo a dormir.

Vegeta sonrió y apagó la luz del baño antes de tirar la toalla al piso despreocupadamente y después se metió bajo las sábanas, listo y desnudo, esperando su regreso para una noche de deleite carnal.

Cuando ella regresó, lo que ocurrió media hora después, lucía exhausta y tenía a Trunks en los brazos. Él estaba llorando y esnifando aferrado a ella.

Vegeta puso mala cara inmediatamente. —¿Por qué está aquí? —No podía tolerar más al mocoso.

Bulma suspiró cansada. —Estaba llorando Vegeta. No paró de decir que quería a 'su papá'.

Vegeta se mofó. —Bueno, qué mal. Llévalo a dormir. Dile que 'su papá' se murió. —Sacudió su mano en el aire para mostrar su descontento.

Bulma dio un grito sofocado, lo cual perturbó al niño que seguía llorando en sus brazos aún más. —Vegeta —ella chasqueó—. Cómo te atreves a decir algo así. Dile que lo sientes.

Trunks otra vez se dejó caer sobre su desnuda región lumbar. Afortunadamente, estaba cubierto con una sábana y el niño no estaba muy hiperactivo, porque si no, lo habría pellizcado en cierta área vulnerable.

En cambio, esnifó unas pocas veces, se metió el pulgar en la boca y aferró sus miembros libres a la sección media de su padre.

Vegeta sólo estaba pensando en el temido babeo cuando sintió descender el ki del mocoso y quedarse dormido.

Bulma escuchó el gruñido enfadado del Saiyajin a través del cuarto mientras gateaba sobre la cama para acostarse a su lado.

—¿Estás molesto?

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla. —Molesto no empieza a describirlo, mujer. Tú…—comenzó y luego suspiró mientras caían sus hombros. Miró a su hijo, que estaba dormido como un lirón—. Me la debes.

Bulma asintió comprensivamente mientras se acurrucaba a su lado. —Lo sé —Y entonces le guiñó un ojo—. Al menos no tenemos otro mocoso de qué preocuparnos.

Vegeta la vio horrorizado.

* * *

NA: ¡Creo que es tan adorable! Incluso escribí una secuela la cual publicaré dentro de unos días.

Ah sí, quiero agradecerle a Altair por el beteo. ¡Hizo un gran trabajo! ¡Denle las gracias!

NT: Espero que al menos hayan dicho "ooooh, qué tierno", porque esa era la intención n_n (También traduciré la secuela, pero no será dentro de unos días jeje)


End file.
